Day by Day
by Carrie Underwood Fan
Summary: Meredith and Derek now have to manage raising a toddler and two newborns, while maintaining a strong marriage. Can they handle it?
1. New Leaves

Welcome to Day by Day

_Welcome to Day by Day! Enjoy the story and remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes up._

Meredith had reached her seventh month mark and made it just through a two year old's birthday party. She truly could handle anything. Derek and she had found out they were have twins, when she was five months along. She sat down to read a new book she had purchased called "What to Expect When Expecting Multiples." They had a planned C-section for in exactly two months and three days. They hadn't had any problems until up about two weeks ago. They doctor thought one of the babies had a heart murmur, but there was no definite way of telling till he baby was born.

"Mommy!" said Ava loudly as she came up the stairs quickly.

"Ava what did we say about inside voices?" asked Meredith.

"That it should be quiet inside." said Ava stumbling over her words slightly.

"Right. So no more yelling. What did you need honey?" asked Meredith knowing what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Can we go give Daddy a surprise visit?" asked Ava.

"Don't you want to open all your presents you got today?" asked Meredith.

"No I want Daddy to be here to see me open them." answered Ava.

Meredith sighed as she put her book down. She then smiled to herself; Ava was definitely a Daddy's girl. She loved Meredith of course too, but she always wanted to be around him, even when he wasn't home.

"Well Ava Daddy should be home very soon. He gets to come home early today because it's your birthday." said Meredith.

He does?" questioned Ava.

"He does. So why don't I make your birthday cake and you can color Daddy a picture." said Meredith as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Okay." said Ava as she took her coloring books and crayons and headed towards her booster seat.

Meredith strapped her in and started on the cake. Before both Ava and Meredith knew it Derek walked in the door.

"Daddy!" screamed Ava excitedly unbuckling herself and lunging into his open arms.

"Hi Bear!" said Derek just as enthusiastically. "Happy Birthday."

"Daddy can we open my birthday presents now?" asked Ava

"Why don't we wait till after dinner and cake." suggested Derek.

"Okay I'll draw you another picture till then," said Ava as she took her coloring book and crayons into the living room to color.

Derek smiled and walked into the kitchen to find Meredith hard at work on dinner and cake walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She yawned slightly as he did so.

"Why don't I finish dinner and her cake and you can go color with her?" suggested Derek.

"If you insist." Meredith said as she kissed him and started towards the living room ready to finally relax.

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

Meredith finished combing the knots out of Ava's thick spirally curly hair. She had just finished giving her a bath and they were about to open presents.

"Momma we open presents now?" asked Ava with a hit of glee shining in her blue eyes.

Meredith smiled. "Yes honey now we can."

Ava raced out of the bathroom and into the living room where Derek had put all her presents into a pile. Derek looked up t see Ava and smiled when he saw Meredith not far behind her. Ava started opening her presents. She opened various presents until she got to the biggest one wrapped, which was from Meredith and Derek. She opened it to reveal a doll house. Her face lit up.

"Daddy we open it?" asked Ava as she yawned.

"Not tonight Bear. It's way past your bedtime." said Derek as he swooped her up and carried her down the hall with Meredith following behind him. They laid her down and both kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Mommy and Daddy. I love you." said Ava as she drifted to sleep.

"Good night Ava. Happy Birthday." said Meredith as she shut the door.

Meredith and Derek headed down the hall to their bedroom and they too fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Organic Waffles and Gender Secrets

Well only three reviews, but I'm hoping for more this chapter, otherwise I'm not really going to have a desire to write

_Well only three reviews, but I'm hoping for more this chapter, otherwise I'm not really going to have a desire to write. To the people that did review. Thank You So Much!_

Meredith pushed the shopping cart with Ava in the front seat, up and down the isles of the local "Stop and Shop". She was doing her weekly shop and she was this time letting Ava pick a few healthy things she might like. Ava had become a very picky eater, lately all she seemed to want was junk or some form of chicken and rice. Meredith was going to change that. She slowly pushed the cart towards the Organic Foods isle. She stopped by the freezer section and picked up six bags of frozen vegetables. She then stopped the cart to talk to Ava.

"Okay sweetie this is the isle where you get to pick a few healthy thing that you might like. The choice is yours." said Meredith as she took Ava out of the cart to go and pick out what she would like,

Ava walked slowly towards the freezer section and pointed to a box of whole wheat frozen waffles.

"How bout that Mommy?" asked Ava.

"For breakfast? I think that's a great idea honey." said Meredith as she took the box out of the freezer.

They then went down the isle to pick out some more healthy food and snacks, and stopped in the craft isle last to pick a "good behavior" treat. If Ava was well behaved all week and at Meredith's doctor appointment today, she would get the reward o the weekend.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Later as Meredith sat in the obstetrician's waiting room, flipping through a magazine, watching Ava and waiting for Derek, she started to think about names for the babies. They knew that one was a girl, but the other baby had yet to reveal its gender. Today was the day they were going to see, if the sex of the baby would be revealed. Meredith was called, just as Derek walked into the room. He extended his hand to help her up.

"You ready?" asked Derek with a twinkle in his eye.

"More than you know." replied Meredith.

_Review!!_


	3. Sink or Swim

Thank you for those who did review

_Thank you for those who did review! Your positive energy keeps me writing. This chapter is for you!_

"I just think this kid doesn't like us." said Meredith as she walked into the door holding Ava's hand.

Meredith was remembering of the thing that had happened in the last half an hour. Their other baby, yet to reveal once again, its gender.

Derek smiled at Meredith and, gently kissed her on the lips.

"Someone's just grumpy because their eight and a half months pregnant and it's the beginning of July." said Derek stroking her hand lovingly.

"Well that is why tomorrow we are going to the beach." said Meredith as she walked into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Wait. What?" said Derek as he followed her leaving Ava to play with her doll house in the living room.

"I thought it would be nice to go to the water beach tomorrow. A last hurrah before the babies is born. Something fun for Ava, to let her know we still love her." said Meredith as she took the steaks she had marinated in the fridge out and put them on a plate and handed them to Derek, indicating for him to grill them.

"I have work though." said Derek.

"I cleared your schedule months ago with the chief. I knew we were going to do a special something tomorrow, months in advance," said Meredith.

"Alright I guess it sounds fun.' said Derek as he took the steaks and headed for the door.

"Daddy?!" said Ava running into the kitchen.

"Yes Bear? What is it?" asked Derek bending down to her level to talk to her.

" We're going to the beach tomorrow!." said Ava while jumping up and down.

Derek smiled at her as he walked outside towards the deck to start on dinner. Meredith set up dishes and glasses and of course a toddler's cup and set up outside at the table. A few minutes later they sat down to a wonderful and nutritious dinner, pondering, on what tomorrow would be like.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith awoke early the next morning to pack the beach bags. She packed all the essentials. Ava's cup, sunscreen, towels and plenty of water for herself. She then went and woke Derek. He slowly got up and went to take a shower. Next was Ava. Meredith managed to get her up, but Av was a little cranky towards Meredith, being so early.

"Ava, Mommy needs to put this swim diaper on you and your blue bathing suit." said Meredith calmly.

"No!" said Ava as she shoved her mother away.

"Ava Marie, do not shove me, or you will not go to the beach." said Meredith in a firm tone.

Ava then obeyed her mother and put the swim diaper on and agreed to put the bathing suit on.

An hour later they were all ready and packed up the car and headed towards the beach. It took about an hour and a half, to get there and when they did Ava went off with Derek to get a wave board to be rented for Ava. Meredith ventured to near the water and started setting things up. Ten minutes later after everything including the umbrella was set up, Ava and Derek came back with a small pink wave board.

"Mommy! I'm going to ride the waves." said Ava, very much excited.

"I can see! But before we do that honey, you need to put sunscreen on." said Meredith as she started lathering Ava on her arms, legs ears and face.

"Ready Bear?" asked Derek, while holding Ava's hand and the board.

"Ready." said Ava as she raced off towards the water.

Derek first showed Ava how to ride in the wave, while she watched from on-shore. He then took her on the board and held onto her and the board as the wave came in. A little while later Derek needed a break but Ava didn't want to get out.

"No Daddy we stay here." said Ava.

"Bear, Daddy needs a break. We'll do it again after lunch." said Derek as he took her hand and led her to their spot. He lay down to read.

"Why don't you make a sand castle?" suggested Meredith.

"No." said Ava stubbornly.

"Fine, but you are not to move from that spot." said Meredith as she went back to her magazine.

A few minutes later, Ava decided it would be alright if she went back into the water by herself, she headed into the water and slowly went in farther. She went farther in and was doing fine until she got dragged under.

_Meanwhile on- shore_

Meredith looked up to see a ton of lifeguards rushing towards the water. She looked up and when she saw who they were carrying out of the water jumped and ran down the beach as fast as she could. Derek looked up to see where Meredith had run too, and quickly jumped up too. The life-guards had just gotten Ava out of the water and she was coughing on water and crying.

"Daddy…" Ava started before she started hysterically crying and ran into Derek's arms.

Derek picked her up and soothed her, while Meredith thanked the life-guards.

"Ava what on earth were you doing?" asked Meredith pushing the hair out of her daughter's face.

"Trying to swim." said Ava as he started to calm down.

"Ava never again, go into the water without Mommy or Daddy or another grown up" said Derek.

"Yes sweetie it' not safe." said Meredith.

Ava shook her head sleepily and then slowly dozed off on Derek's shoulder.

"Well so much for beach fun." said Meredith


	4. On My Own

Thanks a ton everyone who read and reviewed

_Thanks a ton everyone who read and reviewed. Even if you didn't review I still appreciate it! This one's for you!_

Meredith finished packing the last of her stuff, into a duffel bag. Her c-section was scheduled for today, at eight o'clock. Derek had put the baby carrier seats in the car and Meredith had packed their bag of hospital clothes last night. They were brining a pink onesie and a pale neutral gender color green. Meredith picked up her bag and walked downstairs, to where Ava was happily playing with Izzie and Mark's one and a half year old daughter Lauren. Meredith kissed Ava goodbye, reminding her when she came and visited Mommy later, she would be a big sister. Meredith thanked Mark and Izzie and left meeting Derek in the car. He squeezed her hand as he put the car into reverse.

"You know I can't believe when we come home in a few days, we'll have three kids." said Derek.

"I know it feels really strange to me too." said Meredith.

"But you know what they say once you have one, you can handle anything." said Derek to Meredith as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Ready?" asked Derek

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Meredith.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek and Meredith walked up into admitting and went to the front desk, to get checked in.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Shepherd; I have a c-section scheduled for eight with Dr. Marshall." said Meredith.

"Dr. Marshall is not in today. She had a family emergency. She asked one of her old medical school colleagues and one that's certified in neonatal, for you baby's heart murmur." answered the nurse.

"Well who's the doctor?" asked Derek.

Addison showed up around the corner.

"Surprise!" said Addison walked around the corner and Meredith devoured her friend into a hug.

"Why didn't you call and say you were coming?" asked Meredith

"I wanted it to be a surprise." said Addison as she gave Derek a hug also.

The three of them reconciled right after Meredith and Derek got married and now they were all really good friends.

"Well Mere let's get you prepped for surgery." said Addison as she had an orderly get a wheel-chair for Meredith.

Meredith sat down and enjoyed the ride up to her room. She changed into a hospital gown and lay down as she was hooked up to IV's.

"Meredith we need to talk before we go in there." said Addison in her newly changed scrubs.

"What's wrong?" asked Meredith.

"Well due to the heart murmur the baby have, we need to have no extra germs in the room, besides you me and the team of doctors. Which means that Derek, isn't going to be allowed in the room." said Addison slowly.

Meredith shook her head no before continuing.

"No, I'm not doing this by myself. Derek said he'd be there. He has to be there." said Meredith as she started to get upset.

"Meredith I promise, I won't let anything happen to you in there." said Addison as she stroked Meredith's arm, while Meredith started sobbing.

Meredith shook her head and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Then let's just get this over with." said Meredith putting on a brave face.

Addison smiled a sad smile. She unhooked the bed from the walls and told Meredith she'd meet her in the OR. A nurse came in five minutes later to push her down the hall. She strolled down the hall and then stopped when they got to Derek outside the operating room.

"Okay Dr. Shepherd say goodbye to your wife." said the nurse.

Meredith started sobbing hysterically as the nurse said that. Derek leaned down and wiped her tears away.

"Hey Meredith, look at me. You're going to do just fine in there. And I'll be waiting right here for you and the babies when you come out.

"But I want you in there." cried Meredith.

"I know you do Mere, but if we want t help and protect our baby from getting any sicker, I have to stay out here. Okay? said Derek as she kissed her lips and wiped more tears away.

The nurse started to roll the bed forward a little.

"I love you Mere."

"I love you too."


	5. Three Is Never A Crowd

Thanks for the three reviews

_Thanks for the three reviews! It helps, but in order to keeps this story running I'm going to need some more positive feedback. Please review if you decide to read this._

Meredith had just been reeled into her recovery room. Two strong healthy little bouncing baby girls. She hoped Derek wasn't too disappointed that he didn't get a son, but Meredith knew Derek and all he wanted were two healthy babies and that's all that mattered. They decided to name the first baby that was born Paige Catherine. She was born two minutes before her sister and weighed in at a healthy seven pounds six ounces. Their second daughter, who they detected had a possible heart murmur, but thankfully did not, Emma Grace.

"They're beautiful Mere." said Derek as he held Paige.

"Yeah it was little scary in there without you, but anything for my babies." said Meredith as she rocked Emma.

"Do you think we should bring Ava in?" asked Derek as he settled Paige into Meredith's other arm, so Derek's arms would be free to lift Ava to see her sisters.

"I think she'll go crazy if we don't." laughed Meredith smiling.

Derek nodded and went outside to go get Ava. He came back moments later with Ava who was quickly running with her tiny feet into the room. She smiled when she saw Meredith in the room. She reached for Derek to pick her up and lift her on the bed, so she could see both her mother and new sisters.

"We keep babies Daddy?" asked Ava as her blue eyes looked at her curiously.

"Yeah Bear. When they're old enough they'll even be able to play with you." said Derek.

"I think I like them." said Ava as she inched farther onto to the bed.

"I like them too." Meredith told Ava and smiled.

Ava had a great time meeting her sisters, for the first time. You could already tell that these girls were going to be adoringly loved by their big sister. When it came time for Ava to leave she moved in and kissed each of their foreheads.

"I love you Emma and Paige." said Ava.

_So that was total fluff and a major filler chapter. Next chapter is going to be big! So hopefully I get enough reviews to get that chapter, up and running soon!_


	6. Parent of Three

I want to thank everyone for reviewing

_I want to thank everyone for reviewing! It gave me a new hope for this story and creative juices flowing. Keep up the reviews!_

Meredith sighed as she walked into Babies R Us. The girls were coming home later today, but the hospital had done a car seat test, and the one they had from Ava and the other car seat, which was given to them as a hand me down hadn't passed the inspection, safety wise. They also realized in the mist of everything happening over the last few weeks that they had forgotten about all the things they still needed to get. They needed a double stroller for the twins and a bigger single stroller for Ava. They also needed another baby swing and of course the car seats. They had gotten the nurseries together weeks ago, but somehow all this stuff must have slipped their mind.

"Mommy?" questioned Ava as she held Meredith's as they started down the first isle, Derek right behind them pushing the shopping cart.

"Yes Ava?" responded Meredith looking down intrigued to what her daughter was going to say next.

"Since I gave sissy's my crib, I get new one?" asked Ava

Meredith smiled down at Ava and laughed slightly. They had gotten a new crib and given Ava's old crib to Paige and Emma.

"No sweetie, now that you're too big for your crib, you get a big girl bed." said Meredith as they approached toddler beds.

Ava looked around and immediately saw the one she wanted and ran over to it. It was a canopy bed, in the shape of a pink castle. It had a gorgeous quilt and cute character pillows.

"I want this one Daddy." said Ava as she excitedly jumped up and down and pointed with delight.

Derek laughed and indicated for a sales person to come over. They said they would meet them at the front when they were done with the rest of their shopping with the bed. Meredith, Derek and Ava continued down two more isles till they reached the strollers. Meredith immediately the one she wanted. It was a pink and brown double stroller, that they're car seats could be clipped into, or they cold just sit in it. Meredith also found a single stroller in the same pattern. They then moved on and found matching car seats that went with the stroller and a baby swing that matched the current one they already had. They soon were back in the car heading home.

"Well all I need to do is hook up the car seats and then we can go pick up the girls." said Derek as they were driving home.

Meredith smiled and shook her head as they pulled into their driveway.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

A little while later after Derek had put the car-seats together; they went and checked out the girls. All tests passed this time and they were on their way home. They soon arrived home and Meredith first un-strapped Ava and let her walk, while she carried one of the carriers. They soon got inside, as Emma started to cry.

"What's the matter?" asked Derek as he took Emma out and held her up against him.

"She probably needs to be fed." said Meredith as she put a sleeping Paige into the swing.

Derek shook his head and walked towards the fridge and fetched a bottle. Unlike last time they were going to bottle-feed the babies, due to it now being two of them. Derek sat down as he began to feed Emma. Meredith sat down on the couch as Ava came running into Meredith's arms.

"Mama let's play." said Ava innocently.

"Sweetie Mommy is tired and sore from the hospital still." said Meredith as she helped Ava up onto the couch." How about I read you a story?" suggested Meredith knowing it was nearing Ava's naptime and she would soon fall asleep. Ava hook her head yes and went to retrieve a book, her blanket and her pacifier. She cuddled up against Meredith as she started to read. A few short minutes later Ava was fast asleep on the couch. Derek entered the room with a sleeping Emma.

"She just finished and then fell asleep." he said as he put her in the swing next to Paige.

"It seems to quiet." whispered Meredith as she stroked Ava's hair.

"Oh don't worry it won't be for to long." said Derek as he smiled at the girls.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later on as Meredith was washing Ava's hair, and while Derek was keeping an eye on the girls, she heard a cry from the living room. She didn't worry about because she knew Derek could handle it. But when the crying didn't stop, Meredith quickly finished Ava's hair and told her to get out of the tub and not to move. She went and found Derek trying to feed Paige while Emma cried her brains out. Meredith quickly scooped Emma and up and bounced her until she was quiet.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't pick her up too and she was not willing to let go of the bottle." said Derek as he burped Paige.

"It's fine." said Meredith with a smile on her face as she put Emma in her swing and hurried back to the bathroom.

Meredith quickly finished getting Ava ready for bed and then put her to sleep, after two stories. Derek had changed both the girls and they had both been fed and burped and they were now fast asleep. Meredith took a hot bath and got into her comfiest pajamas knowing it was going to be a long night. Derek climbed into bed shortly after and kissed Meredith.

"Derek?" asked Meredith right before they both fell asleep.

"Yes?" asked Derek

"No more kids for awhile."

_Well that was pretty long! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. Love Will Keep Us Going

Thanks for all the positive reviews

_Thanks for all the positive reviews! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I should be doing a Social Studies Report right no, but I figured that you guys have waited long enough. Now this chapter is going to get a little intense so braise yourself._

Meredith sighed as she lay down in her bed as Paige continuously cried. Paige had cried non-stop for three hours and hadn't stopped for anything. Derek had gone back to work last week, after being given a two week leave. Being a mother to three wasn't as easy as she though. She couldn't take it all the crying and the feedings. Luckily Ava was at Izzie's for the day and Meredith had one less child to keep control over. Meredith screamed into her pillow and threw it over her head, trying to block out Paige's cries. She had called Derek numerous times, but all times it had gone to voicemail. She said a quick plead to herself as the crying got louder.

"Please just make it stop." begged Meredith to nobody in particular, as she covered her head once again with the pillow.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek walked into the house to here a baby's cried filling the air, but he listened farther in to hear yelling.

"Please just shut up!" he heard Meredith scream as the babies cries worsened.

Derek quickly raced up the stairs and towards the nursery, to where he found now two hysterically crying infants and Meredith heart wrenching sobs coming from the rocking chair as she tried to soothe them.

"I'm sorry for yelling." she said as she kissed her Paige's and Emma's heads. "Mommy can't do this though." she just can't as Meredith cried while keeping her lips pressed to Emma's head. She looked up to see Derek standing in front of her." I can't do this, I really can't." she said as her sobs got louder.

Derek immediately went into action by taking Emma and giving her a pacifier and gently putting her into her crib to nap. He then took Paige out of Meredith's arms and rubbing her back until she quieted moments later. He then laid her down as she fell asleep. He then walked slowly to the walking chair and quickly picked up Meredith's petite frame, and sat down in rocking chair and held, her as if he was comforting a child.

"Shh Mere. We're going to figure this out." said Derek as he rubbed her back in tiny circles, feeling her body shake with the sobs emerging from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Derek I didn't mean to snap, I really didn't." as Meredith tried to say as best as she could, her words becoming muffled from leaning against Derek's shoulder so tightly."

"Mere it's okay. We all have our moments. I should've realized you needed help." said Derek as he tried to get Meredith to relax and breathe easier. He felt her cried become slowly softer into little tinier sobs.

"I should've tried harder." said Meredith.

"No Mere. You're doing the best I've ever seen you do before." said Derek as he stroked her hair. "You're doing the impossible by taking care of a toddler and to infants." said Derek as he felt Meredith's body relax a little more. "Why don't I put you into your pajamas and you can sleep." suggested Derek. "I'm here now everything is under control, I'll have Ava stay at Izzie's tonight." said Derek

"No I want Ava home tonight." said Meredith as Derek carried her into their bedroom and helped her slip off her shorts and tank top and put her into comfier shorts and her Dartmouth tee- shirt.

"Alright. But you rest now and don't worry about anything." said Derek as he tucked her into their bed. He then started towards the door.

"Derek?" called Meredith as he started to leave.

"Yes?" he answered as he leaned onto the door frame.

"I love you and our family so much." said Meredith as she shut her eyes.

"I love you too Mere." said Derek as he kissed her forehead.

"More than you could ever imagine."

_All is well again. But maybe Meredith needs some help? Stay tuned t0 find out!_


	8. Birthday Wishes and Angry Fishes

Well not too many reviews

_Well not too many reviews. I figured that maybe you guys needed one more chapter to get you motivated. So here it is!_

_One month later-_

Meredith smiled as she flipped pancakes on the stove. She truly loved the morning. The rush, of it being a new day, all new experiences. Anything could happen on a new day. She felt the warm August breeze that blew in slowly. Over the past month, Meredith had regained control over her sanity. Izzie had volunteered to move in for a week or two to help Meredith gain control. It worked and now a month later everything was as it should be.

"Mommy?" asked Ava as she trudged slowly into the kitchen with her stuffed elephant in tow.

"Good morning sweetie." said Meredith as she quickly flipped the pancakes and then bent down to pick her daughter up.

"Today special day?" asked Ava as she watched the pancakes cook.

"Yes remember I told you today is Daddy's birthday." said Meredith as Ava shook her head up and down." Well we're going to surprise him with his favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes." said Meredith as she shifted Ava to her other hip and took the spatula and flipped another pancake.

"Daddy get presents?" asked Ava.

"Yes Daddy is getting lots of presents." said Meredith as she put Ava back down.

"I wake him up?" asked Ava excitedly.

"Yes you can, go ahead." said Meredith with a laugh as she moved the pancakes onto plates and set them down on the table. She listened and heard Derek groan, and then heard Ava shriek with laughter. Meredith smiled and then went to check on Paige and Emma who were sleeping in their swings in the kitchen by the sink. Two minutes later Ava re-entered the kitchen in Derek's arms.

"Good morning." said Meredith as she kissed him. "Happy Birthday." she said as she took Ava from his arms and put her into her booster seat.

"Thank you. Thank you." said Derek as he went and kissed Emma and Paige both on the forehead before sitting down.

"I hope your favorite breakfast is still blueberry pancakes." said Meredith as she set them down in front of him.

"Yes they are. You shouldn't have though." said Derek as he cut Ava's pancakes in half and then his.

Meredith smiled as she too ate breakfast and then went on-to feed Emma. After everyone had finished she let Ava into the living room to play and started to clean up. Even though it was his birthday Derek still insisted on helping clean-up.

"Derek I have one more surprise?" said Meredith with a big smile on her face.

"And what may that be?" asked Derek

"Well, since you love fishing so much, I planned a little fishing trip for us today." said Meredith as she sat down on the counter.

"Mere that's great. I can teach you and Ava how to fish!" said Derek excitedly.

"That's the idea." said Meredith as she and Derek kissed slowly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

A few hours later after a cooler and lots of sun screen was packed, they started loading up the car.

"Daddy? Am I going to learn how to fish as?" asked Ava as Derek picked her up and put her in her booster in their SUV.

"Yes Bear. Daddy is going to teach you how to catch a fish." said Derek as he buckled her in.

Meredith quickly came out of the house locking the door behind her carrying two carriers and a diaper bag on her other shoulder. Derek took one carrier while Meredith held on to the other and they fastened each carrier into the seating in the backseat and quickly got in. About twenty minutes later they arrived at the docks. Meredith quickly got out and hooked both the carriers into a double stroller. They then started walking towards the dock; Ava held Derek's hand pulling him faster as she saw the river.

"Whoa Bear hang on, we have to put this on you." said Derek as he put a life jacket on her and swimming wings.

"Now, I ready to catch the fishies?" asked Ava.

"Yes, Mommy is going to watch back herewith your sisters. Hold onto Daddy's hand and listen to what he says." said Meredith as she sat down on the bench nearby.

Derek sat Ava next to him, and made sure she was far enough back, so she wouldn't fall in. He then gave her a kid's fishing pole and set her up. Then came the hardest part for Ava waiting.

"Daddy when am I going to catch a fishy?" asked Ava.

"Hopefully soon bear. But we don't know." Replied Derek

Ava sighed and tried to wait as long as she could. About an hour later she started to get fussy.

"Daddy I'm tired of fishing." Whined Ava.

"Why don't we take a break for lunch and try again later." suggested Derek.

They packed their bait back into their cooler, and carried their fishing poles too the picnic

table where Meredith had set up lunch. Ava sat down where her sippy cup was and made a disgusted face.

"Momma I think chicken is yucky." said Ava as she pushed it away.

"No you don't you ate it yesterday." Meredith said as she started to eat her food.

"I'm not eating it." Said Ava as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ava eat your chicken." said Derek as kept an eye on Paige who was sleeping in the carrier next to him.

"No." said Ava as she pushed the plate away.

"Ava if you don't stop right now, you're not going to be allowed to fish again." said Meredith sternly.

Ava picked up her plate and threw it on the floor.

"That's it. Timeout for you missy." Said Meredith as she picked a screaming Ava up and sat her down in a chair by a tree nearby them." Do not move from this spot." said Meredith looking Ava straight in the eyes. As Meredith walked away Ava's scream subsided into sobs. She shook her head at Derek and sat down and continued eating.

"Maybe we should pack up and go home. The fish aren't biting anyway." said Derek as he picked Paige up and kissed her head, before settling her in his arms.

"Derek I don't want to ruin your day." said Meredith as she did the same with Emma.

"Mere, do you want to know what my birthday wish is?" asked Derek.

"What?" asked Meredith as she smiled at him.

"This is my wish. To be with my family. Being here doing this." Said Derek as he looked on to a sleeping Ava in her chair and Paige and Emma who were awake and smiling toothy grins at the two of them.

"This?" questioned Meredith.

"Yep. This is my birthday wish.


	9. Little Swimmers and Choclate Givers

Well not many reviews at all

_Well not many reviews at all. I'm considering dropping this story if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Enjoy and read on!_

Meredith unloaded the car from their fishing trip and made the way into the house, carrying Emma in her carrier and the picnic basket. Derek carried a now awake Ava and Paige in her carrier. Meredith turned the keys in the door and let them into their house.

"Mere?" asked Derek as he set Ava to go play.

"Yes?" she asked as she took Emma out of her cart seat and held her close.

"The girls are almost three months old and they haven't been in our pool yet." said Derek as he picked up Paige and bounced her a little.

"No your right they haven't. Well it's still early enough. Do you want to take them for a swim and then throw something on the grill for dinner?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah that sound perfect." said Derek as he kissed Meredith sandwiching the girls between them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

About half an hour later, Meredith re-entered the kitchen to find Derek in his swimming trunks and Ava in her pink one piece bathing suit. Meredith had dressed Emma and Grace in polka dot bikinis. Emma wearing yellow with pink polka dots and Paige wearing green, with yellow polka dots.

"You're not swimming?" asked Derek curiously, since Meredith loved the water.

"No not today. I haven't lost all the baby weight. I'm not ready for a bathing suit." answered Meredith quietly.

"Mere. You know you always look beautiful to me." said Derek.

"I know, but I'm just going to hold off. Besides if one of them starts to cry, who's going to hold them outside the water?" said Meredith.

"Momma I sorry I threw the chicken. Come into the water with me." said Ava pleadingly.

"Oh Ava. This is not because of you. Mommy just doesn't feel like going into the water today. Okay? This is not your fault." said Meredith as she bent down and kissed Ava's forehead.

"Okay. We go swimming now Daddy?" asked Ava as she looked up towards Derek.

"Yes Bear we are going to go swimming now." said Derek as the small family walked out towards their back-yard.

As soon as they got to the pool, Ava put on her swimming belt and dragged Derek in with her. Once Ava was situated by the steps of the pool, and promised not to move, Meredith handed Paige to Derek. Paige smiled a toothy grin when her legs hit the water.

"Look at the smiling girl." said Meredith to Paige in her cutesiest voice, reserved for babies only.

Derek walked around the pool with her getting her in the water, a little at a time. Eventually Paige had gotten cold and started to cry.

"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Derek turning her around so she faced him." Had enough water for one day?" Derek questioned as he kissed her head. He slowly walked towards where Meredith was sitting by the edge of the water and handed Paige to her to be wrapped up.

"Okay now. No more tears." said Meredith as she wrapped her up in a towel.

"Do you want me to take Emma?" asked Derek.

"You can try, but I don't think she'll like it. She's not very fond of water." said Meredith as she handed Emma to Derek.

Almost immediately as her foot hit the water, Emma started to cry.

"Alright Emmie. No water we get it." said Derek as he gently lifted her higher up on his chest, so she wasn't touching the water.

"Can't imagine hygiene habits for this one." joked Meredith.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith gently put Emma down in the swing after they finished dinner. Paige had fallen asleep in Derek's arms and Derek didn't mind holding her, so he she let it be. Meredith listened and heard gagging coming from the living room and quickly rushed in to see Derek holding Ava's hair back as she got sick all over the floor. Meredith quickly ran and got the garbage can and held it under Ava's mouth until she stopped. The moment Ava stopped she burst into tears.

"Oh Ava it's alright sweetie." said Meredith as she picked her up not caring if anything was on her." We're going to go take a bath. Maybe it will make your tummy feel better." said Meredith as she started to walk towards the stairs with Ava in her arms.

"I got the girls." said Derek as he walked into the kitchen to keep an eye on Emma.

Meredith slowly walked up the stairs and quickly stripped the sweat-suit off of Ava, along with the bathing suit underneath it. She quickly filled the tub up and put Ava in it. She sat down on the toilet next to the tub and watched Ava just sit there. Ava was unusually quiet. All of a sudden more gagging sound filled the room and Meredith grabbed Ava jus in time to hold her over the toilet and let her get sick again. Meredith then put her back in the tub for five minutes, washed her hair and put her in her yellow fluffy bath robe and carried her to her room and put her air conditioner on and shorts and a tank top to keep her cool. Meredith went to tuck Ava in for the night, figuring she would go right down because she was sick, but to her surprise Ava grabbed onto her neck and cried out to her.

"Mommy, don't leave me." said Ava as she started to cry.

Meredith picked her up and sat her on her lap and consoled her.

"Shh. Sweetie its okay Mommy isn't going anywhere. Are you not sleepy? Do you want to come back downstairs with Mommy?" asked Meredith as she felt Ava's head move up and down on her chest. She then stood up with Ava on her hip and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Derek was. Derek looks up at her puzzled.

"Why isn't she asleep?" asked Derek.

"She wouldn't let go of me." whispered Meredith as she sat down with Ava in her lap, burying her face in the crook of Meredith's neck.

"Oh. Why don't you go and change out of that dirty tee-shirt and shower. I've got her." said Derek as he went to take Ave from her arms. Before he could take her out of his arms she started crying.

"No Mommy don't leave me." said Ava as she buried her head farther into Meredith's shoulder.

"Sweetie Mommy has to shower. "said Meredith as she stroked her Ava's gently.

"No. Don't leave me." said Ava as she started to cry harder.

"Bear, Daddy will hold you until Mommy comes back from her shower." said Derek.

"No." whined Ava.

"Derek. I'll go as fast as I can. Take her quickly." said Meredith as she handed him Ava and quickly ran up-stairs.

Ava's cries turned into hysterical screams as she saw Meredith go up-stairs. She screamed and hysterically cried as she tired to shake herself out of Derek's arms. Derek sat down on the kitchen chair and rubbed slow circles on her back, trying to subside the sobs. Ava's cries continued make her cries starting to sound hoarse.

"Bear, tell Daddy what's wrong?' asked Derek." Why are you so upset?" asked Derek.

Derek slowly rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, eventually her cried turned into whimpers. When Meredith came down, she wriggled herself out of Derek's arms and ran into Meredith's,

"Alright sweetie it's time for bed now." said Meredith.

"Mommy I want to sleep with you." said Ava as she went back to Derek and sat in his lap.

"No Ava. Mommy and Daddy have to put your sisters to bed and then we have to go to sleep." stated Meredith as she picked up Paige in one arm and Emma in the other.

"But I can't sleep. Can't I watch Cinderella in your bed and then sleep there. Please Momma, just for tonight?" begged Ava

"Do you care if she sleeps with us?" asked Meredith to Derek.

"Not at all." answered Derek.

Meredith and Derek quickly put the twins down in their cribs and put Ava into their bed. As soon as she fell asleep, they turned off the movie and lie facing each other in the dark.

"Derek I have another surprise for tomorrow." said Meredith a smile playing on her face.

"And what may that surprise be?" asked Derek curiously

"Well tomorrow, Mark and Izzie are babysitting and we are going out to dinner." said Meredith as she kissed Derek.

"Will Ava be okay/" asked Derek.

"I'm sure it's just a 24 hour bug. Besides dinner and no kids is too good to pass up." said Meredith as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_The next day_

Meredith spayed perfume on her wrist as Ava clung to her leg crying hysterically after being told that Mommy and Daddy were going out for dinner. She was no longer sick, just very very attached to Meredith. Meredith heard the doorbell ring and Derek answer it and slipped her shoes on and grabbed Ava and put her on her hip. She quickly walked down the stairs to see Mark and Izzie and a sleeping Lauren in Izzie's arms. Derek looked at a hysterically crying Ava and knew Izzie and Mark were in for a long night.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight." said Derek as Ava clung to Meredith's neck.

"Don't be ridiculous we can handle it." said Izzie as she put Lauren down on the couch and grabbed a crying Emma.

Meredith handed Mark a crying Ava and kissed her head.

"Mommy will be back later." said Meredith as she pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. She and Derek both kissed everyone and made their way out the door. As soon as Ava had seen they both left her cries turned hysterics once again.

"Hey Ava what's wrong honey?' asked Mark as Ava tried to wiggle out his arms and chase out the door after them.

Izzie walked over after she got Emma to calm down.

"How about we play with some clay?" suggested Izzie as she took her out of Mark's arms and tried to soothe her.

"No." screamed Ava as she buried her head on Izzie's shoulder.

"I have an idea. How about Aunt Izzie makes cookies with you?" suggested Mark and shooting Izzie a glance, to see if she was okay with the idea.

"Chocolate cookies?" asked Ava as she started to finally calm down.

"Yes sweetie chocolate cookies." said Izzie

"Okay." said Ava as she giggled and hugged Izzie.

"Give a kid chocolate and they'll always be fine." said Mark.

"Easiest trick in the book." laughed Izzie.

_Now wasn't that a long chapter! Reviews are appricaited._


	10. Hold On To Yor Love

Early September

_Early September_

Meredith tied a ribbon around Ava's ponytail. Today Ava would be starting a 2 year old program at a local Nursery School. This would be the school she would be attending next year, so Derek and she decided it would be a good idea to sign her up, so she would get adjusted to the surroundings. On this particular day Meredith to be brutally honest felt like crap. She didn't tell Derek though because she knew, he would get all crazy and protective and try to take the day off.

"Look how pretty you look." said Derek as he leaned against the door as Meredith finished up Ava's hair.

"Daddy look at my pretty green dress." said Ava as she hopped of her stool and rushed into his arms.

"Yes you look beautiful bear." said Derek as he picked her up and kissed her forehead.

Meredith sighed and smiled as she quickly ran a brush through her hair.

"Bear why don't you get your back-pack so we can get ready to go." said Derek as he put her down and let her run to find her back pack."

Meredith quickly put some blush on her pale face.

"Mere are you alright. You're awfully quiet this morning." said Derek as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine. Just tired." said Meredith as she leaned into him.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm ready for school!" said Ava with her back-pack.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_Bright Horizons Nursery School_

Meredith stood by the stroller with Derek, with all the other parents. She gripped the stroller tightly. Not because she was afraid of the stroller rolling away. She honestly felt like she was going to pass out. Ava waved to her parents before heading in with her teacher and classmates.

"I can't believe she's starting school. Even if it's only a two year old program.

"Yeah. She's getting big." said Meredith as she gripped the stroller so hard her knuckles almost started to turn white.

"We've done well." said Derek as he side hugged Meredith and kissed her forehead and then let go.

"Derek?" asked Meredith with a shaky voice.

"Yes?" said Derek as he looked up from where he was kneeling in front of the stroller playing with the babies.

"Call 911." said Meredith a she passed out.

Derek instantly stood up and raced over to check for a pulse, when he reached down he slowly felt a pool of blood, forming under her.

"Someone call 911!" he screamed going into doctor mode.

Immediately one of the women who witnessed the scene unfold, whipped out her cell phone and called.

"Hang on Mere. Help is coming." said Derek as he held her in his arms.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_Seattle Grace Hospital_

"Slow day." said Mark to the chief as they waited for an ambulance.

"Yeah. Should pick up soon though." said the chief

All of a sudden the ambulance pulled in and out jumped Derek with the twins in his arms and an EMT carrying the folded stroller.

"I need a CT scan and IV now." Derek shouted as calmly as he could at the interns.

"Derek you can't supervise this case." said the Chief.

"No. I need to make sure her head is okay." said Derek

"Derek we will make sure to run all tests and do all pre-cautionary tests. You need to take your daughters and wait for your wife." said the chief as he sat him down in the waiting room chair.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_Two hours later_

Dr. Bailey entered the waiting room two hours later.

Derek looked up from tending to the twins in their stroller.

"She's fine. She was dehydrated and Mark stitched up her cut, she won't have a scar. Izzie went to pick Ava up from school. I'll watch the girls on my break for half an hour. Go see your wife." said Dr. Bailey.

Derek raced down the hall down to her hospital door. Just thankful she was okay.

_Next chapter will have more Meredith and Derek alone!_


	11. Family for Life

Okay so we are up to the next chapter

_Okay so we are up to the next chapter. Thanks for all the positive feedback. It definitely got my creative juices flowing!_

Derek quietly opened the door, carefully incase Meredith had fallen asleep. She hadn't she was sitting there reading a medical journal magazine. Immediately after hearing the door open, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi." said Meredith her voice hoarse.

"Hi. said Derek as he sat down on her hospital bed and then lay down with her, wrapping is arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry for not telling you I felt so sick." said Meredith as Derek pushed stray hairs away from her face.

"It's okay. Just next time just tell me. I seriously thought I was going to lose you or something." said Derek as he laid his head in the crook of her shoulder, as her back pressed into his chest.

"Lose me. Never. You agreed to marriage. You're stuck with me for life." said Meredith as she closed her eyes gently.

"That's the best news I have heard all day." said Derek as he kissed her temple and let her fall asleep in the protection of his arms.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_One month later._

Meredith was folding laundry with Ava, when Derek walked in late afternoon after finishing up at the hospital early.

"Daddy your home!" screamed Ava as she ran into Derek's open and waiting arms.

"Hi Bear, are you helping Mommy?" asked Derek as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Uh –huh. Daddy guess what?" asked Ava as she jumped up and down.

"What Bear?" asked Derek interested in what she was going to say.

"Emma sat up all by her-self today." said Ava as she ran over and clapped in front of Emma's swing.

"She did now? Do you think she would do it for me?" asked Derek towards Meredith.

"Why don't we see." said Meredith as she took out her and laid her down on the carpet in front of Derek.

Emma first just looked up and smiled a toothy grin when she saw Derek, and then slowly began shifting her weight to her top half and sat her-self up.

"Wow. What a big girl." Said Derek as he picked her up and kissed her.

"Yep they're both getting so big." said Meredith.

"Bear, can you go play in your room and color Daddy a picture, so Mommy and I can talk." asked Derek.

"Okay Daddy." said Ava.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" asked Meredith as she put Emma back in her swing next to a sleeping Paige and sat on Derek's lap.

"We need a vacation. As a family, And now we, are getting one. We leave in two days for Disney World." said Derek.

"Wait what?" asked Meredith after he said this.

"We're leaving for Disney exactly in two days. Seven nights and eight days. You, me and the girls." said Derek.

"Oh my goodness Derek, thank you." said Meredith as she turned around and passionately kissed him long and hard on the lips.

Derek slowly started to kiss her neck and Meredith slowly kissing and biting his ear. Derek then slowly put his hand up her back, wanting and needing more. Meredith stopped him.

"Derek our kids are right there. Not now later." said as she got up to tend to Paige.

That night the whole family fell into a deep sleep, dreaming wonderful things about Disney. But before any Disney magic happened, Meredith and Derek had some magic of their own.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_Two days later_

Meredith sighed as her alarm clock. Three o'clock in the freaking morning. She sat up slowly and then kissed Derek's temple, in motivation to get him up. His tired looking eyes fluttered open moments later.

"Good Morning." said Derek as he kissed her lips gently.

"Good Morning. I can't believe I'm up at three o'clock and it's not for a baby." said Meredith as she got out of bed and turned the lights on.

"Yeah. Seems different. "said Derek as he got out of bed and picked up the clothes he left out the night before.

"I'm going to get the girls up and dressed, and then I'll shower." said Meredith.

"Alright. As soon as I am done showering, I will bring all the suitcases down." said Derek as he headed into their master bathroom.

Meredith walked out of the room slowly and headed into Ava's room. She slowly flipped the light in her room on, and headed farther into he room to wake her up. She rubbed her back slowly before Ava's eyes opened.

"Good morning sweetie." said Meredith.

"Hi Mommy! I fly to Mickey Mouse today?" asked Ava as she sat up in bed.

"Yes we are flying to see Mickey Mouse today." said Meredith as she smiled and helped Ava out of bed. She quickly changed her diaper and then got her changed into comfortable pink terri-cloth shorts and a pink tee-shirt. She then put on her little white and pink sneakers.

"Mommy I wear flats today." said Ava as Meredith put her shoes on.

"No sweetie, when we go to where the airplane is, you have to take off your shoes. Mommy doesn't want you barefoot at the airplane's house." said Meredith explaining it in a two year version.

"Okay." said Ava as Meredith finished velcroing her shoes.

"Okay Ava you stay here, while Mommy get's your sister's dressed. Don't make too much noise though, it's still nighttime." said Meredith.

Ava nodded still being somewhat tired nodded, and then started playing with her dolls.

Meredith walked down the hall and went into the nursery and gently lifted Paige first from her crib, trying not to wake her. She was changing her diaper, when Paige woke up and smiled a toothy grin at her.

"Hi sweetie." said Meredith in her cutest voice.

Paige looked up at her with her match hazel eyes. She was definitely the feistier baby and more attached to Meredith. Meredith quickly finished dressing her and laid her in her carrier that was sitting on the floor. She slowly put her in her JJ Cole Bundler that kept her warm since, it being the middle of October and then put a baby toy next to her, for her too look at. She then proceeded to change Emma, who didn't wake up until she was putting her into her bundler. She then began to cry and quickly settled down when Meredith gave her a pacifier. Derek then walked into the room with Ava.

"Your turn." said Derek as he sat down with the girls on the floor.

Meredith quickly walked down the hall and grabbed a lavender purple sweater, jeans and white ballet flats. She quickly jumped in the shower and washed her hair with her lavender shampoo and then got out quickly and blow dried her hair. She then put her make-up on and got dressed. She returned half an hour later to the nursery.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Meredith as she sat down on the floor.

"Yep all windows are closed, Lady has been fed and the dog sitter's money is on the counter." said Derek.

"Great the car service is outside. Just grab Ava's car seat from the living room for the car ride and plane and we are out." said Meredith as he threw a diaper bag over her shoulder and grabbed the two carriers as Derek picked up Ava and they proceeded to the door downstairs.

"Hello folks." said an old man as he got out of the van they had asked to be picked up in. He proceeded to take their bags with Derek and put them in the trunk. Derek then set up the bases for the carriers and put in Ava's car seat. He then picked Ava up and put her in with her teddy bear and then took Paige while Meredith took Emma and clicked them in. They then got into the car and started to head towards the air-port.

"Daddy we going to see Mickey!" said Ava excitedly as she jumped as much as she could in her strapped car seat.

"I know Bear." said Derek as he smiled at her and winked at Meredith in the back seat.

"Mommy I hungry." said Ava

"When we get to the air-port we'll eat sweetie. I promise." said Meredith as she stuck a pacifier in Paige's mouth.

"Where you folks off to?" asked the driver.

"Disney. It's their first time." said Derek proudly.

"My grandkids just went; they were about your daughter's ages. They absolutely loved it." said the man as he pulled in front of the airport.

Derek helped Ava out and held her hand as Meredith climbed out after with both the girls. The old man then put their luggage with the people outside, so they can just head straight through to security, instead of waiting in line. Derek came up to the man as he held Ava.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Derek as he took out their wallet.

"Not a penny. You're a young family. You take the money and take your wife out to dinner. Or buy your kids a new toy. Have a good vacation." said the man as he got into his car and drove away.

Derek walked back over to Meredith and took one of the carriers along with the diaper bag, so Meredith could hold their carry-on.

"How much was the ride here?' asked Meredith as they walked into the airport.

"Nothing, the guy told me to keep it and do something nice for my family." said Derek as they headed into the security line.

"That was sweet." Said Meredith as she put the carrier down and put her shoes in a tray. She then removed the babies from the seat and handed Emma to Derek and took Paige and walked through security. Ava followed right behind them.

"Mommy I very hungry." said Ava as Meredith strapped her shoes back on.

"I know sweetie, so am I. We're going to get breakfast right now." said Meredith as she took Ava by the hand and grabbed Emma's carrier and the diaper bag, while Derek grabbed their carry-on and Paige's carrier.

They quickly found a Starbucks to eat breakfast at. Meredith quickly got two coffees for her and Derek and muffins, and water and a banana for Ava. Meredith quickly poured water into Ava's sippy cup and let her drink it then. They sat and ate for about ten minutes and then Meredith decided it would be a good time to give the twins medicine so they would sleep through the plane ride. Being only almost four months old, Meredith and Derek figured it would be better id they slept for the plane ride. They would see how it went for Ava. They then packed up again and moved toward their terminal. Once they were situated they had about twenty minutes left till the plane was going to board. Meredith gave Ava a coloring book and then rocked Paige and Emma to sleep, the medicine finally starting to work.

Twenty minutes later they started calling for their row to get on board. Meredith reached for Derek's hand.

"It should be an experience." laughed Meredith as they packed up and started to board their plane.

_Well? Next chapter we will se how the family is doing 38,000 feet in the air!_


	12. In My Daughter's Eyes

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Next week will be a little hectic since I am graduating, but then summer will be here and I will devote my time to writing lots of chapters and more stories! Enjoy!_

Meredith strapped Paige in the base of her car-seat attached through the air-plane seat belt. Meredith, Ava and Paige had one row and Derek had Emma were at the two isle seats next to them. Meredith sat in the isle seat with Ava by the window and Paige in the middle. Meredith longingly looked at Derek as the plane started to move forward towards the run-way. He knew she hated to fly. Some-how though whenever they flew alone he held her shaking hand, it would stop and she would relax and put her head on his shoulder. Derek looked up as Meredith had her eyes on him. He gave her his famous "McDreamy" smile and mouthed,"I love you." Meredith immediately mouthed it back as well.

"Mommy?" asked Ava breaking her from her trance.

"Yes honey?" asked Meredith as she looked over to her.

"Will I like flyin?" asked Ava

"I think you will. If you don't Daddy and Mommy have special medicine that will let you sleep for the rest of the ride." said Meredith as she reached over and pushed the stray curls escaping her pony-tail out of her face.

"Okay." said Ava as she sleepily closed her eyes, still tired, it being only six o'clock in the morning.

Meredith turned when she heard Emma crying. Derek fixed her pacifier and stroked her cheek. He continued to do this until she stopped and her wide blue eyes were just looking at his mirroring ones. He then proceeded to make funny faces to help her ignore all the movements going on as they neared the edge of the run-way for take-off. Emma giggled back in response and then was content and happy for now. Paige seemed to be having a difficult time getting used to the noise, she continually let out cries that sounded scared and frightened. Meredith quickly calmed her down by kissing her forehead and playing with the toy in front of her. She sat back in her chair when Paige was content and she felt the plane start to descend up.

"Mommy." screamed Ava as they descended up. She started to cry obviously not liking the feeling. Meredith couldn't move to hold her hand since the plane was descending upwards. Ava continued to scream for Meredith till they were leveled up in the air. Her scream then turned into louder scream cries.

"Mommy! I want you to hold me." screamed a crying Ava as she flailed her arms trying to reach Meredith. After ten minutes of consistently rubbing her hands and arms, the seatbelt sign turned off and Meredith was able to hold her in her arms.

"Shh. It's okay now. Mommy's got you." said Meredith as Ava buried her sobbing head into Meredith's shirt.

Derek unbuckled his seat-belt and went over to take her knowing he could calm her down. As he walked over Ava reached from him. Derek took her and held her close. He had one arm wrapped around her body, and the other holding her head.

"It's alright Bear. Do you want the medicine that will make you sleepy?" asked Derek. He felt a head nod. He then took the medicine from Meredith quickly measured it out while sitting in his seat, with Ava on his lap and gave it to Ava. He then sat with and just held her.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero._

_I am strong and wise and I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

_I see who I wanna be_

_In my daughter's eyes_

Derek just held Ava stroking her hair and whispering comfort words in her ear. Ava laid her head on her father's shoulder and just stared at him.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal _

_Darkness turns to light_

_And the world is at peace_

_This miracle God gave to me gives me_

_Strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe _

_In my daughter's eyes_

Derek kissed her forehead and laid her blanket that she takes everywhere over the two of them. Ava then wrapped her little finger around his hand.

_And when she wraps her hand_

_Around my finger_

_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer _

_I realize what life is all about._

Derek slowly his hand over her tiny one and smiled at her. She smiled back and again rested her head on his shoulder.

_It's hangin on when your heart_

_Has had enough _

_It's given more when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daughter's eyes._

Derek continued to rub her back as her eyelids started to slowly close. He rubbed it slowly in a rhythmic motion, just so she would know he was still there.

_In my daughter's eyes _

_I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am and what will be_

_Though she'll grow and someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family_

_When I'm gone I hope you see_

_How happy she'd made me_

_For I'll be there_

Derek kissed her forehead as she fell into sleep and soon felt his eye's become heavy and closed them falling with Ava into a deep peaceful sleep.

_In my daughter's eyes_


	13. Magical Vacation

Thanks for the tremendous amount of reviews

_Thanks for the tremendous amount of reviews! Very pleased! This chapter is _for_ my very dedicated readers. Keep Reading!_

Meredith smiled as a small tear rolled down her cheek at the sight of her daughter and husband together. Knowing the seat belt sign would soon be on, Meredith took Ava from Derek and buckled his seat belt for him and put Ava back into her car-seat. Derek awoke several moments later.

"Hey" said Derek as he looked across the isle to Meredith.

"Hi." said Meredith as she played with Paige and then looked up and smiled at him.

"Is she still asleep?' asked Derek referring to Ava.

"Yes. She's been out since you fell asleep." said Meredith.

"Good." said Derek as he readjusted Emma's pacifier as the infant slept.

"Derek?" said Meredith.

"Yeah Mere?" asked Derek as he looked up into her hazel eyes.

"Seeing you like that with Ava, it made me fall in love with you all over again." said Meredith as tears glistened in her eyes.

Derek smiled and reached for her hand to squeeze it, being that he couldn't kiss her due the distance between them.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are about to descend into Orlando Airport." said the pilot as the plane started to descend down.

Meredith squeezed her eyes shut. She hated landings. Anytime she flew alone with Derek, she would bury her head at this point into the crook of his neck. She looked up to see his eyes filled with concern, wishing he could hold her until they hit the ground. Finally Meredith felt the plane touch down.

"Lady's and Gentlemen welcome to Orlando Airport. Thank you for flying Delta." said the pilot as they pulled into the gate.

Meredith said a silent thank you and unbuckled her seat-belt. Before she did anything else though she stood up and hugged Derek. Derek kissed the top of her head taking in the lovely scent of lavender. Meredith tilted her head up and kissed his lips quickly. They then broke apart and started taking everything off of the plane. Derek grabbed Ava's car seat, Emma in her carrier and the diaper bag, while Meredith grabbed Ava and Paige in her carrier. They then exited the plane and headed out towards the terminal to grab the strollers. Derek grabbed the double stroller and placed Emma's carrier and then Paige's carrier into the stroller. He then hooked the car seat by a belt and hung it over one of the handles. He put the babies car seat bases in the bottom of the stroller and then waited for Meredith. Meredith quickly pushed the stroller down into the sleeping position and laid Ava in and buckled her in. She then put the diaper bag on her shoulder and they started walking towards the luggage pick-up. As they started to walk over Ava woke up.

"Hi Mommy." said Ava as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Hi sweetie." said Meredith as she pushed the back part of the stroller up so Ava would be sitting up.

"Mommy are we in Mickey's house?" asked Ava as she looked around.

"No we're in another air-planes house. But we just have to grab our clothes and then we're going to take a car to Mickey's house." explained Meredith as best as she could.

"Oh. Where's Daddy?" said Ava as she looked around for her father.

"Behind us pushing your sisters." said Meredith as she turned the stroller around so Ava could see Derek.

"Hi Daddy!" said Ava as she giggled.

"Hi Bear! Did you have a nice nap?" asked Derek trying to be just as enthused.

"Yes." said Ava as both the strollers stopped and parked by luggage waiting for their luggage.

Meredith suddenly felt the world spin a little. She quickly reached for Derek's hand.

"Mere what's wrong?" asked Derek

"I just feel a little woozy." said Meredith as the color drained from her face.

"Mere you need to sit down. I'm going to get you water, stay seated and I'll leave the babies and take Ava." said Derek as he quickly ran to a stand a few feet away. He quickly hurried back, and gave her the water. He kneeled in front of her and rubbed her pale face with his thumb.

"Derek I need to get I up, I feel sick." said Meredith as she covered her mouth and quickly raced towards the nearest bathroom.

Derek wanted to go after her but had to stay with the girls and the newly picked up luggage. He then handed the luggage to their car driver and pushed both strollers towards the bathroom where Meredith had run into. He pushed the strollers into the bathroom and saw Meredith sitting on the floor leaning her eyes against the cool stall. Derek pushed the strollers towards the edge of and sat down behind her.

"I'm sorry. I forget to take my medicine. I forget that I have horrible motion sickness when I get off a plane." said Meredith.

"It's fine I'm just glad your okay." said Derek as he kissed her temple.

"Well I wasn't okay before but I feel a whole lot better now." said Meredith as she kissed his lips, and then reluctantly pulled back." I'm sorry does my breath taste bad?' said Meredith as she subconsciously covered her mouth and blew into her cupped hand.

"Meredith everything is fine. Your breath is fine. I don't care about little things like that. You know that." said Derek as he helped her up.

"Daddy are we going to Mickey's house now?' asked Ava.

"Yes Bear right now." said Derek as they headed out the bathroom and out of the airport and into the car. He quickly set up Ava's car seat and hooked up the bases of the carriers. He then helped Meredith get everyone in and sat down next to her. Meredith leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy we on vacation?" asked Ava as she stared out the window.

"Yes honey. We are on vacation. A very well deserved vacation." said Meredith.

"Today I figured we'd all be tired so I figured we'll just relax by the pool and eat dinner later at the Magic Kingdom and watch the fireworks shows. Sound alright?" asked Derek towards Meredith.

"Sounds perfect." said Meredith as she stroked Emma's cheek as she slept.

They soon arrived to The Grand Floridian Hotel. They chose this hotel because it was directly connected to the monorail system and they figured with three kids under the age of three it would be better for them. They unloaded the car and Derek handed their luggage to a baggage handler. They then un-hooked all the car- seats and took out all strollers and then took out the kids.

"Daddy it looks like my doll house." said Ava as Derek buckled her into her stroller.

"It's pretty isn't it Bear?" said Derek as both he and Meredith pushed the strollers into the hotel.

"Oh my goodness." said Meredith as they stopped after they had entered a few feet.

"They don't call it Magical for nothing." said Derek as they stopped and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This is going to be one magical vacation." Said Meredith.


	14. The World Comes To A Hault

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I deeply appreciate it

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed I deeply appreciate it! Although many of you thought I was continuing their trip in Disney, well we've moved onto where they come home and Derek receives some horrible family news._

Meredith continued to put away vacation clothes two days after they had arrived home. She had just finished putting the clothes away when, the phone rang. Meredith quickly put the clothes in her hand into the drawers and answered the phone before it could wake up any of the girls.

"Hello" said Meredith. She listened as Kathleen rambled on in tears, about Derek's mother. His mother had just had a heart attack and died almost instantly. Meredith covered her mouth as tears came pouring down her face. They needed Derek in New York before or in two days before the wake. Meredith and the girls were of course told to come too. Meredith talked to Kathleen trying to calm her down and then told her she would call Derek and tell him. She hung up the phone and sighed, Derek had been through so much with his father. How was he going to take this?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek had just scrubbed out of a craniotomy and had changed and was driving home when he received a page.

_911 Home_

After reading this page he quickly sped through all the lights and raced off into his drive-way and pulled in and jumped out. He ran into the door and saw Meredith sitting at the table staring at her hands, her eyes rimmed red obviously due to crying.

"Meredith what is going on?" asked Derek. "Is it one of the girls? Are you okay? What's going on?" asked Derek

"Derek I'm fine and so are the girls. I need you to sit down though." said Meredith as he sat down.

"Alright I'm sitting now tell me." said Derek

"Derek, I don't know how to say this." said Meredith as she took his hand in hers.

"Mere just tell me." said Derek as he nervously stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Derek, today you're mother had a heart attack." said Meredith slowly.

"Is she okay? Should I call Nancy or Kathleen or Anna or Jane?' asked Derek as he sat up and rambled on.

Meredith eyes filled with tears as they began to make their way down her cheek." I'm so sorry Derek." said Meredith as she stroked his hand.

"No. No. She can't be dead! It has to be a mistake. "said Derek getting up and pacing.

"I'm so sorry Derek." said Meredith as she got up and went to hug him.

"No." said Derek as he angrily punched their cabinet." I can't. It's not right not both parents right now!" he said as Meredith took him into his arms as he just stood there staring his eyes almost blanking over.

"I'm so sorry." said Meredith as she hugged him.

_Short but that was mainly just a filler! The funeral which is more Mer/Der is up next, so if you want a real Mer/Der chapter. Review!_


	15. Never Forget

Thanks for everyone that reviewed

_Thanks for everyone that reviewed! Here's a nice and long chapter._

Derek was incredibly quiet the past 48 hours. Between calling all his sisters, making funeral arrangements, he hadn't had time to grieve. As we entered our hotel room after flying in earlier that afternoon, he sat down on the bed and just stared at the wall. I approached him slowly and sat down next to him.

"Derek. You haven't talked in almost three days. I know this is one of the toughest things you'll ever have to do. But I want to help. I want to comfort you. I need to take of you". said Meredith as she cupped his face.

"Mere you don't need to take care of me. I'm a grown man. A grown man that at right now just wants his mother back." said Derek as his eyes filled with tears. This had yet to happen since his mother had died.

Meredith pulled him into her arms and let him rest his head on top of her forehead as tears rolled down his cheeks. She gently padded them away with her thumb, like he did with her. He eventually after five minutes stopped and embarrassedly quickly wiped away any wetness on his face.

"Derek I never want you to be embarrassed to show emotions in front of me. I love you and seeing you show a love for your mother, it makes me want to love you and hold onto you till the day I die and never let go. It makes me want to have an army of kids with you. Die at 110 in your arms. Never be afraid to show your emotion. Do you hear me Derek Shepherd? Never." said Meredith as she stroked his cheek.

"Never." said Derek as their lips crashed into each-other.

"Let's call Izzie and see how she's doing with the girls and then get some sleep. We are 10 hours ahead so we need to call now" said Meredith.

"Sounds good to me." said Derek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Izzie hung up the phone after she talked to Meredith and Derek. For the next three days not counting today her and Lauren would stay here and look after the Shepherd girls, while Meredith and Derek were in New York. Mark has also gone, considering Derek's mom was just as much as his mom as all the other Shepherds. Izzie sat their waiting for all the girls to wake up from their morning nap. She heard little feet patter down the stairs and looked up to see Ava standing there clutching her bear. Her face stained with tears.

"Ava honey what are you doing up? Your nap just started." said Izzie as she picked Ava up and sat her in her lap.

"I want Mommy and Daddy. My nose is stuffed and I'm hot.' said Ava as she cried into Izzie's shoulder.

Izzie reached and felt her forehead burning up." Oh Ava. Let Aunt Izzie take your temperature." said Izzie as she reached into the top cabinet in the kitchen where the medicine was and pulled out the baby thermometer. She quickly stuck it into her ear, while she held Ava on her hip and then waited for it to beep, signaling it was done. She waited two minutes till it beeped and read 102.1.

"Sweetie you're burning up. Let's get you into your pajamas and set you up on the couch and give you some medicine to make you feel better." said Izzie.

"Okay." said Ava as she whimpered and continued to cry for Meredith and Derek.

Izzie quickly changed her into something more comfortable and gave her medicine and then grabbed her pillow and clean blanket from the hall closet she carried all this and Ava down to the living room. She set up Ava and turned on a movie and went upstairs to check on the girls. She found Lauren still sleeping along with Paige, but poor little Emma was wide awake crying. Izzie swiftly picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair with her. She soon calmed down only to start crying again.

"What's the matter love?" asked Izzie as she patted her on the back and rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Do you miss Mommy and Daddy too?" asked Izzie as she tried to seize her crying. Finally after numerous attempts she fell asleep. Izzie quickly went back down-stairs to find Ava awake and crying hysterically again.

"I want Mommy and Daddy." said Ava as she coughed and cried at the same time.

"Me too sweetie. Me too." said Izzie

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek flipped over as the clock read three o'clock in the morning. He felt his eyes water as he thought about the funeral tomorrow. He had been up all night and had yet to fall asleep. He felt Meredith rub his back gently and turned over to look at her.

"I being away from the kids, especially now that Ava is sick." said Derek

"I know but at this time tomorrow we will be back home. Our flight leaves three hours after the funeral. So let's get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." said Meredith as she gently rubbed his cheek as he finally dozed off.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_One day later_

Meredith and Derek slowly quietly stepped into the house as they arrived home late the next day. Izzie sat up waiting for them.

"Hey guys. How'd it go" asked Izzie as she frowned slightly as she thought about what they had endured the past 48 hours.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. My mom wouldn't have wanted us to weep. She would want us to enjoy the love of family. She would want the best for us." said Derek

"Izzie Mark told us to tell you he'd meet you at home." said Meredith.

"Okay thanks. I'm going now." said Izzie as she picked up Lauren from the playpen and let himself out.

Derek and Meredith quickly put their luggage in their room and went to bed. But before they did Derek said a prayer to his mother. Knowing she'd be watching over them forever more.


	16. Suddenly I See What Life Means To Me

Thank you for the reviews everyone

_Thank you for the reviews everyone! They mean a lot. This is the last chapter I definitely feel I should write a sequel but it's honestly up to you guys. Enjoy!_

_One month later_

Meredith settled onto the couch after her and Derek had finished cleaning up Thanksgiving dinner. Right now Ava was playing with her toys on the floor while Derek fed Paige and Emma slept. Their company had just left and they enjoyed the quietness of just their family.

"Mommy look! Aunt Jane gave me a new toy to play with." said an excited Ava as she showed Meredith her stuffed turkey.

"Wow! How cool. Aunt Anna left you some new books for bedtime too. Did you thank them?" asked Meredith.

"Yes." said Ava as she continued to mumbled to herself and play quietly with the turkey.

Meredith smiled over at Derek as he burped Paige. Emma and Paige were getting so big. They were both sitting up on their own and able to hold their own necks up. They were both starting to make some interesting baby noises too.

"They're getting so big, so fast." said Meredith as she rubbed Paige's arm.

"We can have more." said Derek with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We can. But not right now. I'm happy with the size of our family right now." said Meredith as Ava ran into her open and waiting arms. "Right now I'd say it's time for our bedtime routine." said Meredith as she Eskimo kissed Ava.

"I'll start Paige and Emma's bath. Unless you don't want to wake Emma?" asked Derek before getting two bath seats out.

"No she needs one. She'll fall right back after she's out of the tub. "said Meredith as she took Paige from Derek and then took Emma out from the swing."Sweetie you need to come upstairs and play so Mommy can see and hear you." said Meredith as Ava followed her up the stairs.

"Momma I play in my room?" asked Ava as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Yes you may. Daddy and I are giving your sister's a bath if you need something." said Meredith as she turned and went into the bathroom.

Derek had gotten both the seats into the bathtub and filed it with some baby soap. He then took a sleeping Emma from Meredith and started to undress her as Meredith did Paige. When Emma was free of clothes Derek gently placed her into the water. Immediately after she was placed into the water, she woke up and started to cry.

"Aw. It's okay Em. Daddy will make sure it's a quick bath." said Derek as he washed her hair quickly with a washcloth.

Meredith did the same and before they knew it, Emma and Paige were wrapped in big fluffy towels and being dried off. Meredith and Derek quickly put them into some warm pajamas and Derek took them while Meredith started Ava's bath. He walked with them both to the nursery. He placed a very sleepy Paige into her crib since she had been fed and bathed and took out a bottle for Emma. He sat down and began feeding her. Talking to her as he did.

"Hi." smiled Derek as she smiled a gummy grin behind the bottle. Emma smiled as he continued to talk to her. "Are you sleepy?" asked Derek as Emma refused to take the bottle anymore. Derek sat there and quickly burped and rocked her and then settled her into her crib. He then shut off the lights and quietly left the room. He went into Ava's bedroom to find Meredith reading Ava "Snow White". As soon as the story was over Ava started to doze off slowly.

"She's had a long day." said Derek as he rubbed her back.

"We all have. Sleeping is definitely key right now." said Meredith as she shut the light leaving only the glow of a nightlight and she and Derek quietly exited the room. They both changed into there pajamas and fell into a deep sleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_One year later._

Meredith rushed around before the girls woke up and realized it was Christmas morning. Ava being almost three and a half knew that Santa had come the night before definitely knew that today was Christmas. The twins Emma and Paige who were now almost 15 months old probably had no concept of Santa, but would most definitely enjoy the present.

"Coffee?" asked Derek coming in with a mug for her.

"Why don't we open our present's now." said Meredith not wanting to ruin the surprise by not taking the coffee.

"Alright." said Derek as he got her pile of presents and handed them to her. "Merry Christmas." said as he kissed her.

"Merry Christmas." said Meredith as she pulled away and handed him his pile of presents. She took the small velvet box off the pile and handed it to him.

Derek smiled and opened it and took a sharp intake of breath in as he read the piece of paper.

"_Coming in August of 2014"._ Underneath it held a positive pregnancy test. He immediately jumped up and madly kissed her.

"Hoping for a son." said Meredith.

"Hey you know very well. I just want a healthy baby. I wouldn't mind a son, but I'd be thrilled with a daughter." said Derek.

_7 Months later Meredith and Derek welcomed their first son,_

_Christopher Nathaniel Shepherd._

_**The end! For now anyway, I will post the new story soon.**_


End file.
